


Ass Backwards

by insipid_rhyme



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rimming, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ass story whereas Gerard insists the need to be rimmed. Frank is understandably repulsed by the idea, but Gerard's a stubborn fuck. Frank gives in to do the dirty deed.... But is not very impressive in the sack. (better if you listen to very sad music while reading)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass Backwards

"I'm not doing that," Frank said, chuckling uncertainly. He wasn't sure if Gerard was joking or not. 

"Why not?" Gerard whined, kicking his legs out childishly.

"Because it's disgusting!" 

"It's not!" 

Frank sighed heavily. "Why can't I just fuck you," he asked impatiently.

"You can," Gerard said, crossing his arms. "Just not with your dick!"

"Gerard, I'm not fucking doing it so just drop it already," Frank snapped. 

Gerard frowned at his raised voice, looking away from him and sitting up on the bed. 

"Gerard," Frank sighed when the boy got up from the bed. Gerard shot him a glare and walked out of the bedroom. 

*** 

Gerard ignored him for four days. And you would think that living in the same house would make it extremely difficult to ignore him, but Gerard managed just fine. Frank tried to engage him in casual conversation, but Gerard just gave him the cold shoulder and would leave the room pointedly. On the evening of day four, Frank cracked. 

"Alright, I'll fucking do it!" 

Gerard looked up from the book he was reading, which was upside down, which let Frank know that Gerard wasn't fucking reading it at all, just ignoring him. 

"You will?" Gerard said, actually smiling at him. 

Frank sighed and shrugged. "Will you stop ignoring me?" 

Gerard hummed and nodded his head, throwing the book carelessly aside. "Come on," he said, getting up from the couch and leading the way into the bedroom. 

***

"Ugh," Gerard grunted, frowning and bucking his hips down. "A little to the left." 

Frank furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and did as Gerard said, aiming more to the left. Gerard grunted again, seemingly unsatisfied. 

"Harder... do it harder, and deeper, and faster," he said impatiently. 

Frank rolled his eyes and thrust his tongue faster and deeper, the feeling extremely weird. It was so soft inside. It didn't feel this velvety smooth when it was just his dick in there.

Gerard suddenly gasped and clenched his muscles, tensing his thighs around Frank's head. "There!" he panted. "Right there!" 

Frank perked up and tried to hit that spot again. He could've sworn that he was thrusting in the exact same spot as before, but he just wasn't hitting that sweet spot. Gerard groaned in frustration. 

"Come on!" he growled, fisting his fingers in Frank's hair and pushing his face deeper into his ass, making breathing difficult as his nose was mashed against Gerard's perineum. The crack of Gerard's ass was wet and slippery from Frank's spit, and Gerard bent his knees and arched his spine, grinding his ass on Frank's face, practically smothering the boy. 

After a minute or two of Gerard suffocating Frank for his own pleasure, or lack there of, he eventually groaned in defeat and let go of Frank's hair, sitting up and away from him on the bed. Frank gasped for breath, looking up at Gerard with dazed eyes. "Fuck... I thought I was gonna pass out," he breathed, sitting up and wiping his mouth. "Dick." 

Gerard scoffed. "You're an ass," he growled and stood up, completely naked, and stormed from the room. Frank gawked after him. 

"What did I do?!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. 

"It's what you didn't fucking do," Gerard shouted back, his voice muffled through the walls. "Don't expect me to suck your dick anytime soon." 

"What," Frank muttered to himself, shaking his head. "Fucking crazy..." he sighed, running a hand through his dishevelled hair and falling back onto the mattress.


End file.
